


The Year of Heartbreaks

by siibun



Category: 2PM
Genre: Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Multi, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-07
Updated: 2020-03-10
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:48:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 9,406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23051971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/siibun/pseuds/siibun
Summary: Home is where your heart is. At least, that's what people say.Wooyoung has always been her home, just like she is his. But eternity doesn't exist in this life, and they soon must face this fact and brace themselves for some painful changes.The change comes in the form of Junho. He doesn't come as a threat, but as Haneul get closer to him, he slowly put the relationship between Wooyoung and Haneul to a test.What will be the end of this complicated relationship between the three person?With feelings at stake, one thing is for sure: Heartbreaks.
Relationships: Jang Wooyoung/Original Character, Lee Junho/Original Character
Kudos: 1





	1. Square One

_***_

_"Yah! Jang Wooyoung!" a teenage girl shouted outside the bathroom door and loud knocks soon followed, startling the thirteen years old Wooyoung showering inside. "Come out! I need to use the bathroom!" another shout was heard outside the door._

_"Aish! A minute!" he washed the last bits of shampoo he got on his hair and turned off the shower. He wrapped a towel on his lower body and opened the bathroom door, "I was showering! Couldn't you wait?"_

_"It's past seven, we'll be late if I don't get to shower now!" replied the girl while immediately got inside the bathroom with her own towel._

_"Who told you to wake up late? I'm going to school without you if you're not done in 15 minutes," Wooyoung shook his head._

_"Arasso, I'll be quick!" she closed the bathroom door and Wooyoung headed to his room to get ready for school. He met his mother while walking past the kitchen._

_"Aigoo, what's with the noise since morning?" asked his mother despite being amused at the familiar bickering between the two youngsters._

_"I'm not the one making the noise!" defended him._

_"Both of you are the same. Now, put on some clothes and have breakfast," said his mother in amusement, "I also prepared some lunch boxes for two of you."_

_Not even ten minutes later, the girl was done with her shower and put on her uniform she brought with her to the bathroom. Exiting the bathroom, she smelled a delicious taste in the air. She followed it and saw a table full of meal._

_"Yummmm, can I eat now, eomeoni?" she instantly pulled out a chair, earning an amused laugh from the older lady in the room._

_"Yah, agasshi, dry your hair first," a sarcastic remark came from a boy who just came outside his room with a backpack hung on one of his shoulders, "and what's with 'eomeoni'? It's 'eomma' for you missy, right eomma?" the boy made sure to his mother._

_"Yes Throw away the formality, call me mom," Wooyoung's mother said warmly, "You're my daughter now."_

_"Ah.. yes, eomeon- I mean, eomma.." she said carefully but then smiled at the feeling of the words in her mouth. It gave her warmth and somehow a sense of security._

***

A ring from her doorbell woke Haneul up from a nostalgic dream. She squinted her eyes trying to open them and gathered herself before walking to the front door of her apartment to open it. She took a glance at her cellphone and saw that it was just six in the morning. Before she even reached the intercom to see who it was, she heard the password was entered and the front door opened. She rolled her eyes. No one she knew would do that except one person.

"Then why did you ring the doorbell? I was asleep!" she groaned in frustration to the man who just entered.

"Exactly. I knew you were sleeping so I rang the doorbell to wake you up," Wooyoung grinned amusedly on the sight in front of him. Haneul was in her favorite blue pajama shorts and oversized white t-shirt, her short black hair messy, and her eyes were half closed.

"Jang Wooyoung!" she shot an angry glare at her bestfriend and sat on the bar stool by the kitchen island, " _Aish_.. it was such a nice dream.." she mumbled while rubbing her face to completely wake herself up.

Wooyoung put the plastic bags he brought with him on the island and walked further into the kitchen. He opened one of the kitchen cabinets and brought some plates with him. He took out the content of the plastic bags and arrange them on the plates.

"Here, I brought some breakfast," he pushed the full plates to the center part of the island, "What were you dreaming about anyway? Some perverted stuff?" he laughed.

"Ha! Funny," she grabbed a fork and stabbed a chicken breast on the plate then bite it, "It was your mom, it was nice seeing her on my dream. I miss her..," she said with her mouth full.

Haneul felt happy when the image of Wooyoung's mother popped in her mind. Correction, her mother. A smile soon formed on her small lips thinking about her years living with Wooyoung's family. Back then, she thought she had lost everything when her father died not long after her mother's death. She was moving around from one family house to another before Wooyoung's parents, who were close friends with her own, decided to take her in. The Jang family was never a stranger to her as she basically grew up together with Wooyoung since the day they were born only one day apart. 

"Ah..I see. Yeah, I miss her too. We should come home soon, it's been a while." Wooyoung agreed.

"I was dreaming about her homecooked breakfast, her rolled eggs, kimchi soup, and japchae. Aah.. I miss all of those." she basked in her memory while continued munching on her chicken breast.

"Yeah, and here we are having store-bought chicken in the early morning," Wooyoung sighed and bite on a chicken thigh.

"I know, right, so depressing. Even more with the fact that these are your leftovers.." Haneul side-glanced him. Busted, the man almost choked on his food then gave her a wide grin.

" _Yah!_ Be thankful that I even brought you food!" he protested but laugh nonetheless.

"I can cook my own breakfast you know, but I always eat your leftovers because of you!" she nagged.

" _Arasso_ , I'll wait for your homecooked breakfast tomorrow then!" he challenged her.

"Challenge accepted!" she smiled and grabbed her second chicken.

" _Aigoo_ , for someone who hates my leftover, you sure do eat a lot," he shook his head and got up from the bar stool to head to the living room. He turned on the TV while sipping on a coffee he bought on his way here then sat on the sofa.

"Anyway, what time we should be at the company?" Haneul asked, finishing on her meal and then brought the dirty dishes to the dishwasher. She grabbed the coffee Wooyoung bought for her and leaned on the kitchen island.

"Ten, we still got a lot of time," Wooyoung flicked through the TV channels and decided on a morning news program.

"What should I bring? Should I bring my portfolio?" she furrowed her eyebrows thinking. She was recruited as a new in-house producer at JYP Entertainment, but she was not a newcomer in this field. Her portfolio contained years of experience both as lyricist and producer in South Korea's entertainment world. She usually worked for television broadcasts and musicals, so she didn't have a clue how it would be like in the idol world.

" _Aigoo_ , you're not going for a job interview. Just bring you, I guess, and your brilliance," Wooyoung smirked, teasing his nervous bestfriend. 

"Shut up, I'm serious." she blushed.

"Hey, I'm serious too. JYP is honored to have you now in the team,"

"Well, I'm lucky too, especially with the fact that Park Jin Young himself gave me the offer," she said and sipped her coffee, "Will your friends be there? 2PM I mean, it's funny how I never officially met them," she asked.

"Of course they will. Yeah, I just realized it also, why didn't I ever introduce you to them?" he wondered. Haneul had been his closest friend for years, but why didn't he ever bring her to meet the guys?

"Ah well, it doesn't matter now, I'll meet them today," Haneul walked to the living room and sat beside Wooyoung. She rested her back on the couch and closed her eyes trying to spoil them for a moment continuing the interrupted sleep earlier.

"Sure. Aah.. I never imagined I'll be working together with you," Wooyoung mirrored Haneul's comfortable position and stared at the ceiling, "It will be so much fun, just like the old days," his mind wandered to the memory of their childhood when they always did things together, and even more so when Haneul moved into his house and sort of became his family.

"Yeah, friends forever, eh?" said Haneul absentmindedly as sleep began to take her away.

"Yes, friends forever," replied Wooyoung, smiling at his bestfriend whose breath became slow and steady signaling that she has entered her dream once again.


	2. Bestfriend's Jealousy

Driving behind Wooyoung's car, Haneul turned the steering wheel to the right at the intersection. She was not familiar with the area where JYPE's new building was located and been trying her best to remember the route from her apartment. She lost her intention two intersections before though.

"Heck, there's always GPS.." she said to herself.

She saw Wooyoung pulled over about 200 meters ahead and noticed their destination building right away. Her phone rang the moment she tried to park behind his car, with Wooyoung's name on the screen.

"You should park inside. I'll be out in few hours so it'll be best for me to park here instead," he explained.

"Ah, I see." she headed to the building's parking space and succeeded in parking in reverse on the first try. After shutting off the engine, she checked her hair and make up just to be sure everything's in place. She tidied her side bangs, and brushed her hair with her fingers. She took a deep breath before getting out of the car and saw Wooyoung was waiting for her.

"Way to go, girl. Neat parking there!" he high-fived Haneul, "I taught you right."

Haneul just laughed and walked with him into the building. They headed directly to the room where morning briefings usually took place. Upon entering, Haneul noticed that three members of 2PM were there along with people she assumed were company staffs sitting around a big meeting table. However, the person she expected to see was nowhere to be seen. 

"Looking for Jinyoung _hyung_?" asked someone. Haneul turned around and realized that the question came from Taecyeon who was smiling brightly towards her. He was sitting on a chair closest to the door and then stood up to greet her.

"Ah, yes." replied Haneul, she bowed at him and introduced herself to everyone, "I'm Shin Haneul, the new producer."

"I've heard about you from Jinyoung _hyung,_ nice to finally meet you." Taecyeon replied her bow. Everyone in the room also introduced themselves and Haneul sat beside Wooyoung several chairs apart from Taecyeon. Junho and Minjun also welcomed her. Soon, the person everyone was waiting entered the room.

"So, everyone's here. We'll begin by meeting our new producer, Shin Haneul." he smiled at Haneul and she repeated the introduction she just did moments before. "I don't know whether any of you heard of her yet, but she is quite renown in the broadcasting world. She wrote and produced some soundtracks for drama series and movies, and had been taking art in writing music for musicals too." Park Jinyoung continued.

"That's quite an experience you got," Minjun said, "I can't wait to work with you."

"Thank you, I can't wait to work with you too," Haneul said politely.

"Okay, then. We'll all get to know her better as she works here. Wooyoung-ah, you should show her around later and get her familiar with things, okay?" said Park Jinyoung.

"Yes, sir!" Wooyoung saluted jokingly and assured Haneul, "I'll also show you my hiding spot later, _agasshi_ ," he fist bumped Haneul, unintentionally earning a questioning look from everyone.

" _Yah_ ," Junho was slightly surprised about his friend's too easygoing behavior. He thought it was burdensome to the new person, remebering that they just met about half an hour ago. Junho didn't even dare to talk to her yet seeing how nervous she looked.

" _Wae_? Ah, sorry.." Wooyoung realized something, "she is my bestfriend, we've known each other since forever," he grinned.

"What? Really?" Taecyeon asked with wide eyes.

"Wait.." Junho moved forward on his seat and looked as if he was thinking. The name rang a bell and he knew he heard of it on several occasions, "Haneul.. wait, I know you. Han..Haneul! The friend you always call! Haneul is a woman?" he asked surprised.

Junho remembered how Wooyoung got a habit of calling someone every night during their time living together in the dorm, and he also noticed Wooyoung would be on the call with the same person after concerts. He once thought it was his girlfriend, but the _satoori_ Wooyoung used made him think it was his friend from back home.

"You thought Haneul was a guy?" Wooyoung laughed.

" _Aish_.." Junho scratched his head feeling embarrassed, he turned to Haneul, "I'm sorry, I really thought you were a guy,"

"No offense taken, he does talk to me rather brashly on the phone, so I get it," Haneul gave a polite laugh.

"Okay guys, the _woman_ Haneul will be working with us from now on. So, let's start the briefing," Park Jinyoung steered back the conversation and continued to lead the meeting.

Haneul leaned back a bit on her seat and tried to relax. Besides her, Junho took one last glance at the newcomer and smiled to himself knowing that he will have someone to help him with his composing now. Other than her being Wooyoung's bestfriend, Junho also soon recognized her as the person behind some of his favorite musical pieces. The fact that he could now work with her filled him with anticipation.

The meeting lasted for one and a half hour, and Haneul learned a bit of information on how things usually went in the company. After the president left, the staffs also dismissed themselves to get back to their respective works leaving Taecyeon, Minjun, Junho, Wooyoung, and Haneul in the room.

"So, I must leave in two hours, should we start the building tour now? I'll show you your studio," said Wooyoung to Haneul.

"Let's all go together," Taecyeon proposed and stood up from his seat, followed by everyone.

***

Haneul's studio was located on the fifth floor, in a corner near the emergency exit staircase. Upon entering, she realized that the room was equipped with the latest technology, some she didn't even know how to use yet, and a small recording booth that may fit two people. Excitement grew on her, even more when she looked at Wooyoung smiling at her waiting for her reaction. She chuckled, it was as if he prepared them for her himself.

"Niceeee..." Junho said from behind her. She saw him walked around the room and touched the equipment with interest, "I want these for myself. You don't mind to share, do you?" he asked Haneul.

"Of course not, we will be working together from now on so, please, be my guest," Haneul laughed.

On the opposite corner of the room, there was a two-seater beige fluffy couch and one big denim blue ottoman circling a light brown coffee table. Minjun and Taecyeon made themselves comfortable there while the other three checked out the studio. Deciding that she could always get herself familiar with everything later, Haneul put her bag on the couch and sat beside Taecyeon.

"So, as the president mentioned earlier, my work now is to produce for the new groups and help with your solos, right?" she asked.

"Yes, though I think you will still be working under the senior producer on the new groups. So, I hope you focus more on our solos," answered Minjun, smiling with anticipation.

"But aren't you guys mostly compose and produce for yourselves now?"

"We do, but not everything. We still need help from you to follow through on our songs and complete the song list for an album," Junho joined in on the conversation from across the room.

"In other words, you will help us perfect what we compose, decide on the final song list, and manage the recording," Taecyeon explained.

Haneul nodded and said to everyone, "Well, let's do a good job together then!"

"Of course! That's a given," Wooyoung said and headed to the door, "Now, let's move on to the rest of the building,"

The 2PM members introduced Haneul to company staffs and talents they met as they move from one side of the building to another. Soon, they walked through a hallway with several training rooms on either side of it. Haneul realized that she finally got to see the room 2PM members occupied day by day, their practice studio.

"This is where I dance," said Wooyoung in glee, entering the room almost skipping. He was happy to finally show her the place he spent most of his time in, though it was unfortunate that he didn't get to show her the old practice studio.

Haneul smiled proudly at him, she could picture him dancing and sweating just like he used to do in front of her during their teenage years. Now, she could see him dance again in this room and it made her even more grateful to be working here, "Where you drenched in sweat, to be exact," she laughed.

" _Aish_.. be nice to me, there are other people here," Wooyoung rolled his eyes and sat at one corner. The other four people in the room joined him and sat in a circle. Minutes passed and all formalities were gone as they decided to speak informally among themselves.

"Seriously, I still couldn't believe that Haneul is a woman afterall," Junho insisted after a while, somehow the topic came back to this.

" _Yah_ , stop it," Minjun said laughing at the younger guy's comment.

"Don't mind him, he's obsessive like that," Taecyeon said to Haneul, "What I'm curious is why we never met you. Wooyoung-ah, why didn't you introduce us to your bestfriend? We lived together for years!" he said to Wooyoung.

"Is there something we should know? Are you guys dating?" asked Minjun teasingly.

"What? No, we don't," Haneul answered, "But yeah, Wooyoung-ah, why didn't I get to meet them?" she repeated the question she asked earlier at her apartment.

"Just because," Wooyoung replied vaguely. Truth was, he didn't even know the answer to that. It just turned out to be that way, 2PM was his work buddies, his bestfriends, his brothers. Haneul, on the other hand, was his family, his support system, his comfort zone. He was fine with the two worlds of his to never interact with one another, and that was the only reason. "She's busy," he finally chose to say.

"Not as busy as you," Haneul responded and moved on with the topic, "Maybe the timing was just never right."

"Then, she can be our close friend too now, a brother's bestfriend is his bestfriend's too. Welcome to the club, Haneul-ah" Junho exclaimed, totally dropping the formality.

"Why do you always want to be friends with everyone?" Wooyoung mumbled, shaking his head. 

" _Wae_? It's a good thing, we'll work better together that way," Junho defended himself.

"He's right," Haneul chuckled.

Despite the relief at the warm welcome Haneul got from his friends, Wooyoung felt slightly uncomfortable at how fast she opened up to everyone. Well, maybe it was a friend's jealousy people talked about. He wanted to stay longer but the time told him that he should go for his schedule. 

"I should leave now, you okay here?" he asked Haneul.

"Woo, I'm not a child," she furrowed her eyebrows, it's not like she needed him to be there watching her working. 

" _Arasso_ , see you at home," he stood up and tousled with Haneul's hair, making it messy. It was quite an intimate gesture for him to do in front of other people, and it kind of surprised her. Did Wooyoung just show off their closeness to his own friends? She couldn't help but thought so, as it was a gesture he did in front of guys she dated when Wooyoung didn't like them. 

Wooyoung took his bag and hesitantly walked out of the room. He didn't realize it immediately, but he soon found himself wondering whether letting Haneul entered his circle of close friends was a good idea.


	3. Coffee and a New Friend

"So, I love your music," Junho said to Haneul, trying to start a conversation. It was just the two of them now in the room since Taecyeon and Minjun left. 

"Really? You've heard them?" Haneul asked, pleasantly surprised. Her music was mostly instrumental pieces, and not that many people would really look into the producer behind them. Junho then mentioned several titles and even hummed some of his favorites. "Wow, Wooyoung doesn't even know some that you mentioned," she laughed.

"All he knows is dancing, so no surprise," Junho shrugged and continued telling her what he thought of her music, "You're like the Hans Zimmer of South Korea," he complimented her.

"Okay, now you're totally bluffing," she laughed hard and thought obviously Junho only said that to be nice, "or trying to get on my good side," she smirked at him. Being a producer in an entertainment agency meant that she held a significant role in making the final call for an album, and she wouldn't be surprised if Junho was nice to her to make his life easier in the future.

"Is it working?" he teased. 

"We'll see," she shrugged, teasing him back. She then looked at the time and realized she had spent a long time there when she should be working. It's not the time to slack off, being her first day and all. "Hey, I think I should go back to my room," she stood up.

"Mind if I join you?" Junho also jumped up from where he was sitting.

"Don't you have things to do?" she asked while they both walked outside the room and headed to the elevator.

"Well, I'm just here for the briefing, I'm free for the rest of the day," he answered, pushing the elevator button and let her walked inside first when the door opened.

Junho being there with her turned out to be a blessing, because aside from reviewing notes on the ongoing projects from other producers she got nothing else to do. It was nice to have someone to talk to and accompany her for the day. Also, he knew so much about the company and its projects. Haneul had heard Wooyoung talked about Junho being a workaholic, and she could see it right away. 

"I'm sorry to keep you all day here," Haneul apologized when they finally headed down, ready to leave the company.

"Hey, I invited myself, so no worries. Anyway, you're up for a cup of coffee?"

"Well sure, you know a good place?" she could really use a cup of warm coffee at the moment, her last one was this morning and it's eight in the afternoon already.

Junho told her a cafe he frequented and they both went by separate cars. In the cafe, they occupied a corner table with big-sized beanbags instead of sofas. There were cafes targeted for couples but not this one, she realized. The atmosphere was casual and cozy, the kind of place she would go to if she needed to work outside her office. She looked around and noticed that most people here were either in groups or alone with their laptops, telling her that she was right. 

"It's a nice place," she said after their orders came and sipped on her Caffe Latte, "and they make good coffee too!"

"That's exactly why I brought you here, I was here all the time whenever I get bored at home or the company," Junho also drank his Americano. He rested his back on the fluffy beanbag and couldn't help himself but to glance at Haneul who was checking on her phone. He actually met her once when he was shooting Music and Lyrics. At the time he was meeting the drama producer, he saw actress Kim Soeun -his partner for the show- greeted her. He noticed right then that she was the Shin Haneul he knew, but his intention to get Soeun to introduce him to her left forgotten as his tight schedule kept him busy. Now, the woman he really wanted to meet was right in front of him. To add to that, she was also turned out to be Wooyoung's bestfriend. The world was such a small place, he thought.

"So, how close are you with Wooyoung?" he asked, suddenly curious. He saw how Wooyoung tousled her hair earlier.

"We're practically family,"

"How so?"

"I lived with his family since middle school, so yeah.." she left her words hanging, and felt a little tensed up because she knew what question would come next.

"Really? Where's your family?" he blurted without thinking and suddenly realized that it might come as being nosy, "Ah.. never mind. Forget that I asked," he drank his coffee to avoid looking at her.

"It's okay, not a big deal," she said but didn't answer his question, "So, you're nicer than I thought," she changed the topic.

"And what does it mean? Do I look not nice?" Junho furrowed his eyebrows. What exactly had Wooyoung told her about him, he wondered. He tried to think about mistakes he made to his friend and might made Haneul thought bad of him.

"Haha sorry, I mean you're a lot easier to talk to than what I thought. Seeing you on TV or broadcasts, you seemed quiet most of the time," she explained. 

"That's because everyone else talks too much," he laughed. He suddenly felt happy realizing that Haneul paid attention to him enough all these times to be able to notice something like that. It's silly, he realized, but to gain attention from a person he was a fan of was truly satisfying. "I actually talk a lot. Maybe I'm just lonely, but I can't stop talking when I'm with someone," Junho laughed bitterly.

"The Lee Junho, lonely? I don't believe it," Haneul chuckled, amused at the guy next to her. After spending a whole day with Junho, Haneul realized that he was someone who didn't have an issue in expressing himself or letting his thoughts known. His honesty and unfiltered words were refreshing to her. 

" _Yah_ , I'm serious.." Junho protested. 

"So, no girlfriend or something?" she asked casually.

"Unfortunately, no," he answered with a frown. His work kept him busy all the time and he didn't have the time to even look for a girlfriend. He scanned the woman next to him. She was no goddess but he admitted that she was charming as hell, especially with her light brown cat-like eyes that would narrow each time she was deep in thought but would spread joy each time they curved in a smile. "How about you? Any boyfriend?" Junho probed.

"I'm single too," she replied, "No man no cry," she smiled away.

Basking in the sight of her smiling, Junho couldn't avoid thinking to himself at that moment, _Jang Wooyoung is such an_ _idiot.._

***

A pair of men sneakers greeted Haneul at her foyer, telling her that Wooyoung was in her apartment. She walked inside and saw him laying down on her couch sleeping. She threw her purse lightly to the sleeping man, waking him up with a groan when it hit his thigh. 

"Ah, it hurts!" he sat up and rubbed on where Haneul's purse hit him.

"It's half past twelve, what are you doing here?"

"I told you I'll meet you here, where were you until this late?" he probed, furrowing his eyebrows and locked his eyes on her entering the bedroom to change. 

"I was having dinner with Junho," she told him after coming out of her bedroom wearing a cotton pajama dress, "Did you eat yet?"

"Of course I haven't, I was waiting for you," he sulked but realized that he indeed didn't tell her that he was waiting, "Make me ramen, you betrayer,"

Haneul laughed at his words but naturally did what he asked. "Who told you to come unannounced, what if I brought a guy here?"

"You wouldn't, my mother didn't teach you that way," Wooyoung shouted from the living room, earning a scoff from Haneul. 

She ripped a package of chilli ramen and put the instant noodle into a pot of boiling water, then pour the other ingredients into an empty bowl. She opened the fridge to get an egg and stood there surveying the inside of her fridge to find any other ingredients she could put in his ramen. Her choice fell to a small package of store-bought kimchi, and pulled out some frozen _mandoo_ from the chiller that she remembered buying the other day. 

She cracked the egg and put it in the pot, then prepared a pan to fry the _mandoo_. Though she already ate, the midnight meal she was preparing teased her appetite. She ripped a second package of ramen and put it in the pot together with Wooyoung's. 

"Hey, help me," Haneul called Wooyoung after a while, she pointed at the two set of meal in front of her. He brought his to the table and sat across her.

"Didn't you say you ate with Junho?" Wooyoung scoffed when he saw two bowls of ramen.

"Tsk, just eat and go home. I'm tired,"

"So, how's work?" Wooyoung asked with his mouth full. 

"There's barely anything to do, I expect tomorrow to be busier though," she shrugged, "But most importantly, I never knew that Junho is so chatty," she chuckled thinking about earlier that day.

"What did you guys talk about until this late?" when he left early today, he didn't expect Haneul to get closer this fast to anyone in the company so her spending time with Junho seemed pretty abrupt.

"Just this and that, mostly music. He is so passionate about composing," Haneul said in excitement, she liked Junho's music so far and couldn't wait to work with him. She continued to tell Wooyoung about her day with Junho while they both emptying their bowls. 

Wooyoung nodded in the end and faked a bitter smile, "I see, you forgot about me because you have a new friend with the same passion as you.."

" _Yah_! Seriously? How old are you? Twelve?" Haneul kicked his feet under the table and grabbed the last piece of _mandoo_ from Wooyoung's hand. 

Done with his meal, Wooyoung went back to the living room and fetched his backpack. The clock showed him that it's way past two and they both still needed to come to work tomorrow. "I'm leaving then, you go straight to sleep," he said as Haneul let out a big yawn. 

" _Ne_ , don't bring any leftovers tomorrow morning, I'm in the mood for some decent breakfast. I'll cook," she reminded him. 

"Haha, yes maam!" he finally headed to the front door and left while Haneul went straight to her bedroom. 

She was about to throw herself on the bed when she noticed a department store paper bag placed on top of her comforter. She knitted her eyebrows in confusion, she didn't recognize it at all. Upon closer look, a familiar handwriting was visible on a card placed neatly on top of it. 

"For good luck", she read.

A brand new professional headphone was inside the bag when she took a peek at it. She smiled, not even slightly surprised about the gift but touched nonetheless. 

"Wooyoung-ah, sorry I came home late," she whispered to the empty room.


	4. Favorite Guy

Everyone has secrets, and if there was one thing that Junho kept to himself all these times was the fact that he didn't believe in destiny. Sure, he sang about it from time to time, but for him, it was nonsensical to believe in fate. You have to work to get what you wanted. A chance meeting, fateful encounter, or whatever people decided to call it, just existed in fairytales. There were only coincidences, and if you really wanted something out of them, you had to try making the best of those coincidences.

Walking down the hallway of JYPE building, his feet voluntary headed to the corner room on the 5th floor. This new habit of his had been going for weeks now, and so far he enjoyed it. Upon reaching the room, he noticed that the door was slightly ajar and he peeked his head through the opening.

"Why is the door open?" he asked Haneul who was focused on her computer screen. The woman jumped a litttle on her seat and turned her head at the door.

"You scared me!"

"Ahh I'm sorry, I should've knocked," Junho stepped inside and pulled out a chair for him to sit beside her, "So, what are you doing so seriously?"

"I'm working on a sample music for Twice," she shrugged at her computer, "Care to listen?" she played the music on her computer and waited for his reaction. Composing a dance music was pretty new for her so it was kind of hard to decide whether it was good or bad without a second opinion.

"I think it's good. New, but good," he smiled assuring her. JYP did great in scouting her, he thought, as she definitely brought a new sound in the music she produced.

"Really? Well, hopefully the senior producers will think so too," she sighed, "I have to send it to them for review tomorrow," 

"It's more than enough for a first round of review, believe me," Junho assured her one more time, "Forget about it for a minute, why don't we go get lunch? You haven't eat, right?" he looked at his watch, it's 2.30 pm already yet by what he knew these past few weeks she never remembered eating lunch.

Realizing how famished she was, Haneul nodded and decided to have lunch with him at the cafetaria downstairs. She liked the food there and couldn't really afford to spend time finding a restaurant outside at the moment.

After getting their own meals, Haneul and Junho sat at a table by the window to eat. The place was empty as it's past lunchtime and people must be busy with their own activities. Which made her wonder how Junho got the time to have lunch with her every other day.

"You really have so much free time, don't you?" she chuckled.

"What do you mean?" he frowned in confusion.

"I see you almost everyday!"

" _Yah!_ I'm busy too, you know. It's just that I specifically make time to see you,"

"Eh? Why?" it's her turn to furrow her eyebrows. She couldn't find any reason why he should see her, they didn't have any work to do together.

"Don't you remember?" Junho put his chopsticks down on the table and looked up at her, "I'm lonely..." he continued with an obviously made-up pitiful face.

"Junho-ah! _Aish_ , be serious for once!" she laughed and put Junho's chopsticks back in his palm, "Just eat, forget that I asked,"

"I'm being serious though.. I like talking to you everyday," Junho insisted while continuing his meal. Haneul shrugged and admitted to him that she also liked chatting with him, and that she couldn't wait to do a project together with him.

Junho was busy preparing his solo concerts, and he also had upcoming drama and movie projects to look forward to. It meant that they working together must have to wait. Too bad, he thought, as he really looked forward to it. It was also one of his reason why he made time to see her, otherwise the chance they would cross paths these day would be one in a million. That would be unfortunate considering he missed his chance on getting to know her once in the past.

"Mind if I join?" a deep voice greeted the two as they both finished their meals, and when they looked up they saw Chansung stood beside the table.

"Oh Chansung! Sit," Haneul welcomed him, "But I have to go upstairs now, I still have work left," she regretted.

"Now?" Junho widen his eyes.

"Yes, I'm sorry," she said in regret, feeling sorry to Chansung who just came. She brought her empty dishes to the counter intended for dirty dishes, and came back to the table. She noticed Junho was about to stood up when Chansung protested that he didn't want to be left alone.

"It's okay, I'll see you around!" Chansung smiled cheerfully to her, probably happy that he got Junho for himself now.

"Sure, bye guys!" she turned around and headed for the elevator.

Junho's eyes followed her until she disappeared behind the cafetaria wall and he involuntary sighed. There went his precious time with her.

"You like Haneul?" Chansung asked nonchalantly at his same-aged friend.

"Eh? Me? Haneul?" Junho was surprised at the question, "What are you talking about?" he gulped his water.

"You've been glueing yourself to her, why is it then?" Chansung chuckled, "Just be honest, _aish_ , it's me you're talking to,"

Junho scratched the back of his head, thinking. Did he like her? Maybe. However, telling Chansung about it would imply something bigger than it really was. He liked spending time with her, but he wouldn't call it an affection. Not yet, at least.

"Haneul is fun and we think alike," he finally said, "I can talk to her about almost everything. I never get bored. And! Her music is brilliant! I like watching her while working, and I get to learn so much too," Junho then started to blab about times he had spent with Haneul.

"Ahh I see, so, you like her," Chansung nodded with a wide grin, cutting Junho off in the middle of his rambling.

" _Yah!_ " Junho groaned, "It's not like that! Are you even listening to me?"

"Whatever dude, I support you, you've been alone for too long," Chansung patted his friend's back.

"Chansung-ah...... _aish_.." Junho palmed his face, surrendering in frustration.

***

Haneul walked into her studio and found a paper bag with a sandwich store logo on it. She peeked inside and saw sandwiches and colas, two of each. Looking around the room though, she found no one. Did someone put them by mistake, she thought, or those were meant for her? She grabbed the bag and turned it around trying to find something like a letter or a card to give her a clue.

"Could it be I have a secret admirer?" she mumbled to herself with interest.

"Pffft, secret admirer my ass," a male voice came from the door, "Sorry to crush your dream, but that's mine,"

Haneul instantly rolled her eyes and shot a glare to Wooyoung who just walked in from the door. Earlier, he came to the room only to find it empty. He tried calling but soon realized that Haneul left her phone there when he heard her ringtone from her bag, which she also left behind on the couch. He left for the bathroom for a minute and found Haneul already inside when he came back. 

She grabbed a cola from inside the bag and drank it in big gulps. "This is mine then,"

"It is. Take the chicken sandwich too, I bought it for you," Wooyoung took what's his and left the bag on the table for Haneul while he headed to the couch.

"I already ate though, but thanks," she decided to save it for later when she's hungry. She pulled out her chair and got ready to continue on the work she left earlier.

"Where were you? Lunch? With who?" Wooyoung asked as he bite on his very late lunch—almost dinner. He was starving after attending a training session for a group of trainees. He didn't dance much as their mentor, but it was in fact a lot more exhausting than him dancing for himself.

"Junho," Haneul answered shortly and woke her computer from the standby mode.

"Again? Are you two dating or what?" Wooyoung asked incrediously. Since Haneul joined the company, she and Wooyoung almost never met during work as they were both busy. So, it kind of surprised him that Haneul always said that she met Junho during the day, when Wooyoung knew exactly that the other 2PM dancer had almost nothing to do in the building these days. 

"Don't be ridiculous, he just happened to be here," she shrugged, "And it also happens that he treats me like a shrink or something, he sure does talk a lot,"

"He needs a girlfriend, that's what he needs," Wooyoung laughed.

"Find him one, Wooyoung-ah, the guy's lonely," without any intention to make fun of her new friend, Haneul also laughed. 

"His fault though, he knows nothing but work," Wooyoung thought about his friend, whom since day one he knew him never really stop worrying about work. At the beginning, Wooyoung had been the same. Not a single day passed without work and practice. He had no life. He could now balance his life better, but Junho seemed to be always busy with work. 

"Well, I suppose he is indeed busier than you..." Haneul said without looking away from her computer.

" _YAH_!" Wooyoung threw his straw at her, earning her laugh when it fell down on her feet, "You're my friend or his?"

"It's a fact! Relax, dude! It doesn't mean you're less popular or something,"

"Now, tell me who's your favorite member of 2PM?"

" _Aigoo_ , how childish.." she shook her head, "Can you just leave or at least be quiet, I really have to finish this today," Haneul referred to her work that didn't really show any progress in front of her and then put on her headphone.

Seeing her worked, Wooyoung decided to take his time finishing his meal and then rested on the couch. The fluffy couch felt so nice, no wonder Haneul chose to spent the night there the other day. He raised his right arm to his eye level to take a look at his watch, then decided to wait for Haneul. No matter how comfortable the couch was, he would make sure she sleep on her bed tonight. 

Hours went by and Haneul finally turned around when she realized that she didn't see Wooyoung left the room. A smile grew on her lips seeing that Wooyoung had waited for her and was now sleeping peacefully on the couch. She stood up from her seat to get ready heading home and accidentally stepped on the straw Wooyoung had thrown at her earlier. She picked it up and squinted her eyes marking her target.

After sure she would not miss her throw, she swung her arms and let the straw flew towards the sleeping guy, "I told you once, my favorite member is you, idiot," 


	5. Weird Feelings

The sound of sneakers skidding on hardwood filled the mirror-walled room as the six guys of 2PM practiced their choreography. In several months, they would start their concert tour before Taecyeon had to enlist in the military. Taecyeon and then the others, meaning that the tour would be their last time together for a long while. They had to perfect this, a uniformed thought was shared as they caught each other's eyes on the mirror.

A drop of sweats rolled down Wooyoung's forehead and slipped into his eyes, making him grimaced and instantly stopped his movement. It was no big deal, but it made him realized he needed a chance to catch his breath. "How about a break?" he asked everyone.

"Sure, thirty minutes break!" replied Taecyeon, his own breath ragged.

They threw their body almost instantly and simultaneously on the floor, wiped out. Minjun chuckled to himself, "Woah, we're really getting old,"

"You are, I'm not," said Chansung casualy, earning amused laughs from his hyungs. "Where are you going?" he asked Junho who got up on his feet again.

"Restroom," the guy answered shortly and headed to the door.

Wooyoung got up and grabbed bottles of water from a corner of the room, throwing them one by one to his friends to refresh them. After everyone got their share, he opened his and emptied it at once. He could feel his body cooled down and his muscles relaxed as he plopped down on the floor. He fanned himself with his own tshirt and looked around the room. The room's door had been left opened when Junho went out, and his eyes flickered up when he saw a figure walked passed it. 

"Haneul-ah!" he shouted and cocked his head slightly to see better, "Come inside!"

Hearing her name called, Haneul stopped her feet and turned her head around. She didn't notice the opened door when she walked past it as she was busy looking at her phone. She popped her head at the door and greeted by the sight of 2PM members looking at her.

"Woah, practice?" she stepped into the room and looked around to the five guys sprawled on the floor, "You guys look beat up,"

"Here!" Wooyoung patted the floor next to him, asking her to sit.

She did so and sighed in annoyance the moment Wooyoung rested his head on her shoulder, "You called me for this, didn't you?"

"Mmhm.." he mumbled in agreement.

"Eww, you're so sweaty," she scrunched her nose and shoo him away but Wooyoung kept putting his head on her so she gave up.

Everyone had grown accustomed to the little bickerings between the two and so far enjoyed witnessing the smallest things Wooyoung and Haneul argued on. Everyone, but Junho. As he entered the room again, his delight in seeing Haneul in the room instantly changed into a strange feeling in his stomach when he realized that she wasn't there to see him. No, it's not jealousy. He didn't like Haneul that way, he repeatedly told himself. But, somehow, he felt uncomfortable everytime he saw her and Wooyoung being so close like this.

Junho nodded at Haneul to acknowledge her presence and then sat besides Chansung across the room. He felt Chansung nudged him and he remembered the conversation they had several days ago. "What?" he mouthed.

"Nothing," Chansung put on an innocent face, but then elbowed his side one last time.

"Stop it! I don't like her," Junho mouthed again. He was a bit annoyed to begin with and now his bestfriend's childish act made him frustrated.

"You remind me so much of my sister," Nickhun suddenly commented at Haneul, "Ahh I miss spending time with her,"

"But I bet your sister doesn't swing a kick at you, does she, hyung?" Wooyoung asked and immediately got his thigh met by Haneul's boots, "See!?"

Nickhun laughed and shook his head in amusement, he always thought of Wooyoung and Haneul as siblings with the ways they interacted. He believed everyone thought the same, but in fact he was wrong. Another older member of 2PM sitting beside him, Taecyeon, always felt that the relationship between Wooyoung and Haneul was interesting. Why weren't they together? Taecyeon questioned everytime. This time, too, he wondered the same as he looked at Wooyoung comfortably shut his eyes while leaning on her.

"What are you working on right now?" Taecyeon asked Haneul.

"Twice's new album. I'm just assisting though.." she replied and shrugged. 

"It must be hectic handling that together with Junho's concert preparation," Taecyeon commented in symphaty.

"What are you talking about?" Junho asked as Haneul about to ask the same thing, Taecyeon's words suddenly perked him up.

"Jinyoung-hyung haven't told you? Haneul is in charge of your concert sound production," Taecyeon said matter of factly. Junho looked at Haneul who had the same clueless expression as him.

"This is news for me too!" Haneul exclaimed, bewildered, "Since when?"

"Don't ask me, I heard it from the concert staff I met yesterday, the previous producer couldn't take more work these days,"

Haneul suddenly remembered the meeting she was about to have this afternoon with Park Jinyoung and it all made sense. She repeatedly nodded and looked at Junho in glee. She grinned widely at him, couldn't hide her excitement. Her first concert!

"I thought you guys knew and that's why you've been together most of the time," Taecyeon added.

"No, no, we didn't have any idea, right Junho?" Haneul asked Junho for confirmation. He just nodded, still trying to believe that he could finally work with her. For his solo concert, on top of that.

"This guy was just being stalker-ish, hyung," Chansung chimed in with a wide grin and his left side immediately met by Junho's elbow.

"You're too busy with your drama, Channie-ah, that's why Junho looks for a new friend these days," Haneul joked.

"Yah!" Junho couldn't believe Haneul teased him too.

Haneul laughed, it was always fun to annoy him. Junho had a little bit of temper, she had noticed, he hated being made fun of for even the slighest. But that's why people liked to annoy him, though. He looked like a sulking kid, it was endearing for her.

"Arasso, sorry," Haneul clasped her hands in apology and accidentally let loose of the guy resting on her shoulder. She snapped her head to the sound of Wooyoung groaned, "You too, _mian_ , you were sleeping?!"

Wooyoung glared disapprovingly. No, he wasn't asleep but he hated her forgetting about him. He mumbled a no and stood up to walk out of the room while the others continued their conversation.

Wooyoung entered the restroom down the hallway and headed to the sink. A stream of cold water ran on his palms as he opened the faucet and he let the sound of water running fill the empty room. There was something bugging him that he couldn't shake off. He saw the silent exchange between Chansung and Junho, and if his guess was right, Junho had eyes for his bestfriend.

"Ey, impossible," he chuckled nervously and sprayed water on his face. _Why_ _is_ _it_ _impossible_? he asked himself when he looked at his reflection on the mirror. " _Aish_ , so what?"

He didn't know why he should care. Again he tried to shake it off, but he couldn't lie that it bothered him. Somehow, the thought of Junho being more than a friend to Haneul was weird. He rubbed his face as he walked out the room and headed back.

His steps slowed down when he caught two people stood in front of the practice room. Haneul and Junho, both with excitement on their faces. They must be talking about that concert, he instantly thought. He surveyed them as Haneul walked away to the opposite direction with Junho smiling from ear to ear watching her leaving. 

"Yep, weird," Wooyoung whispered, letting out a deep sigh.

***

It was already dark outside when 2PM finally done with the practice and each member left the building one by one, with Wooyoung the last to leave the room. As always, he made sure that things in the room were back to where they belonged. A clean freak, people said. He didn't care, he just wanted everything to be ready for next use. 

Besides, cleaning up helped distract him from his thoughts. While he knew he sometimes overthinked things, but this time he was sure he was right. Junho liked Haneul. Another sigh came out from his mouth, he didn't know what to make of that new information.

Done with the room, Wooyoung headed to the elevator, which almost immediately opened after he called for it. Facing the number buttons inside the elevator, he found himself deciding between the basement where he parked his car or the fifth floor, Haneul's studio. He then made up his mind for the latter.

The hallway was empty and quiet with only dim lights from the recessed lighting above it. He began to wonder if Haneul was still working or had left already, but as he walked closer to the corner room he could hear voices inside from the gap on the door. Is she in a meeting? Why didn't she close her door? He wondered as he heard Haneul talking. As he raised his right hand to knock on the door, another voice in the room stopped it mid air.

"Let's talk about it over dinner, my treat!" Junho said in excitement.

Wooyoung couldn't hear clearly what the two said after, and while he stood there trying to hear better, the door in front of him was pulled opened from the inside. " _Yah_!" he instinctively yelled.

"Woo?! What are you doing?" asked Haneul surprised.

"Wooyoung-ah! We're just about to go for dinner, want to join?" Junho casually said.

"Ah, okay," Wooyoung hesitantly nodded.

The three went to a pasta place in Itaewon as per Junho's suggestion and placed their order without taking long as they were starving. Once the waitress left the table, Junho turned his chair slightly to face Haneul who sat diagonally beside him. 

"So, about the concert," he started impatiently.

 _Can_ _you_ _be_ _more_ _obvious_ _you_ _like_ _her?_ Wooyoung stared at his group mate in a slight disbelief.

"I studied the overall concept Park Jinyoung gave me today, and well I have some ideas," Haneul explained.

The two dwelved in a light discussion about Junho's solo concert, leaving Wooyoung with no gap to jump into on the conversation. He fidgeted with his napkin feeling awfully bored until they stopped talking when the waitress came back with their food. 

"Let's eat first. I tell you, that spaghetti is a killer," Junho motioned at Haneul's meal.

 _Oo_.. _kaay_.. _he_ _knows_ _Haneul's_ _favorite_ _food_ _too._ Wooyoung said to himself when he realized that Junho had ordered the meal for Haneul.

From the outside, the three friends eating at the table looked like ordinary dinner among friends, with casual conversation and remarks being exchanged. Wooyoung, however, didn't really put his attention to the conversation but more to what was not spoken. He glanced at Haneul who was ravishly eating her meal.

 _She_ _doesn't_ _even_ _know_ _Junho's_ _feeling_ , _how_ _dense_. Wooyoung suddenly wanted to laugh.

" _Wae_?" Haneul looked at him, confused. Turned out he let out a chuckle without realizing. 

"Eh? Ah, nothing,"

"Ah _waeee_ ~" she insisted. 

"Just finish your food already so we can go home," he said annoyed, "I'm tired,"

"It's okay if you wanted to leave first, Wooyoung-ah. I'll take her home," Junho said, as Haneul left her car at the company earlier. 

_You_ _wish_. Wooyoung silently thought and said that he would wait as Haneul's place was closer to his than to Junho's.

About half an hour later, the three separated at the front of the restaurant with Haneul following Wooyoung to his car. Sitting shotgun, Haneul put on her seat belt and let out a big yawn.

"After all that eating, now you're ready to sleep, what a pig," Wooyoung commented.

"I'm a beautiful pig," Haneul winked at him.

The car moved forward as he put on the gear and he took the wheel to the direction of Haneul's apartment. Well, actually, the apartment belonged to him. He bought it years before and his mother told Haneul to live in it instead of renting somewhere else. Haneul surely didn't have a say when his mother insisted.

"So, you'll be much busier now," Wooyoung said.

"I guess, you think I'll be good at it? The concert, I mean," Haneul sincerely asked him.

"I bet you will! You've always done great, this time it will be a success too," he assured her, "And there's Junho, he will help you with it,"

"Ah, you're right. You know, I'm still amazed at how passionate he is in his job,"

"What did you two usually talk about anyway? I didn't realize you guys have so much in common," he probed, trying to figure out the extent of her relationship with Junho.

"This and that, I don't really remember, but I think I told you some," she replied amidst a big yawn, "Gosh my eyes are heavy, I'm sorry but I'll have a quick nap, okay?"

Wooyoung nodded and tried to focus on the road. He tried to recall moments when Haneul mentioned Junho to him and remembered some. He realized that they indeed had spent time much time together, then wondered why the thought of Junho falling for her never crossed his mind.

The red traffic light and the quiet sound of Haneul's steady breathing took him back to the present. Moving his foot from the gas pedal to the brake, he looked at her as a few strands of hair got loose and fell on her face. As if it was the most natural thing for him to do, he tucked them back behind her ear.

"What about you? You like him too?"


End file.
